Saviors of Tomorrow: Thief of The Golden Fleece
by Emberflames7
Summary: When Krista stepped foot into the museum, she had no clue her life, would soon become a mess. Accused of something she didn't do, she takes a dangerous journey across the country to obtain what was stolen, The Golden Fleece. On the way she makes friends, enemies, and learns of her Power. But is it all as it seems, or is there something even more dangerous, lurking below. SYOC Unite
1. Chapter 1

**I do hope you enjoy this story, my next update should be soon. Mela will you please do disclaimer.**

_"Sure I can, Ember."_

_"Ember does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any character related to them. All right belong to Rick Riordan. Us OC's are owned by our respective owners."_

**I wish I owned PJO, *sigh* but then again that will never happen. I envy you Rick. *sigh(again)* Anyways, ENJOY THE SHOW.**

_Do you do that every time?_

**Why yes, yes I do.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Blow Up A T-Rex.

What happens when you cross an over paranoid chaperone, a T-Rex, and a demon Chihuahua? That's right, my disastrous field trip to The Museum of Natural History. I should have never asked dad to sign the permission slip, because what happened at that museum was crazy enough to drive a person insane. Good thing for me, I already was. I should have never left that campus, but I did. There should be a manual for this kind of thing, but there's not. I wish my life was normal, but that will never happen. My name is Krista Elizabeth, and I, am a demigod.

It's not like I asked to be one, but at the time I had no clue of my interesting heritage, or the giant mess my life would soon become.

My life had never been by normal, even by human standards; I had a billionaire father, who didn't really care for me. I had ADHD, and I was dyslexic. My eyes could be four different colors in a matter of seconds, and I had a tattoo that I was born with. Weird, right?

Most people would call me crazy if I told them about the things that I saw; Monsters, explosions, and crazy kids doing crazy things. The weirdest event happening when I was four years old; my nanny and I, her name was Mommey (I pronounced it mommy) were at the Arch in St. Louis. There was this HUGE explosion, or I think there was, the police were everywhere, and I saw a boy about twelve years old, walk out of the river, completely dry.

At school I would tell the teacher why I was late or why my red blazer had burn marks in it, bullies for the former, while the latter was from an incident with a fireplace; I got near it and the fire literally jumped out of the hearth, but of course no one would believe me. I got pegged as a troublemaker, a liar, and a nobody. But I had gotten used to it after a while, it's not like I spent much time in one place for too long to make any friends, or enemies.

In my twelve years of existence I had gone to 15 schools, ran away three times, and had been in more than over 150 fights, I stopped counting after that.

Oh, you're probably wondering about the T-Rex, well it's a long story...

I was a new boarding student, at Petunia Finishing School, an all-girls school, in downtown New Jersey. My dad had finally got a weekend free of work; I braced myself for a weekend of long boring speeches about why I should behave better, or why I should be more polite, and kind.

Please, I barely knew the definition of the words, much less be them. And then there was his work, he never stopped talking about it, he was a CEO for a huge oil company. I barely listened to what he was saying, staying quiet as he talked.

Anyways, I had the pink permission slip to go to the once-a-year field trip. This year it was to the Museum of Natural History. I just handed it to him and he signed it without looking at it, maybe it was a signal not to go, or something like that, but I was just happy that he did. My best, and only, friend Mela, was going. And if she was going so was I.

Mela is... odd, in a good way. She has blond hair with black highlights, almost as if she wants both, but was afraid to choose. She is also my roommate despite being four years older than me. She is kind of aggressive but really nice when she wants to be.

Anyway, after a hour and a half bus drive, a spitball contest, a makeup fight, and three threats of death by in school suspension from our paranoid chaperone Mrs. Chester, we finally made it to the museum. Mrs. Chester was this small woman, only 4 and 1/2 feet tall, she wore the same gray, dull, worn out woolen skirt every. Single. Day. And she wore a white dress shirt and a pair of glasses on her head. Her hair was gray like pencil markings, and it was pulled so tightly into a bun, you might have thought it was a gray piece of cardboard glued to her head. She was the kind of teacher that if you got on her bad side, nothing in the world could save you. And the only reason she was paranoid, was because if she lost any of us, or if we got hurt it was on her pretty little, not, gray head.

"Alright class, please get into two lines of 20, make sure the person next to you is your assigned partner," she looked straight at me. Did I forget to mention I think she's out to kill me?

We all walked into the museum, in our lines, but we all spilt off into groups the second we got in. Mrs. Chester sighed, and walked off to obtain the tour tickets. Mela and I were left at the foot of the giant T-Rex. Mela was glancing around nervously, as if looking for some monster.

"Hey Mela, what's the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost," I noted.

"Oh, it's nothing Krista, just checking, you never know what could be in a public place like this," she smiled, but I could see the look of nervousness in her eyes.

"Oh, Mela, it's a museum, what could happen here? It's not like we're going to get attacked or anything, I mean what could attack us?" She looked at me like I was crazy, only later did I realize, I had jinxed it.

I noticed, thanks to my ADHD, that a small Chihuahua had walked through the open doors of the museum, I knew that there were not pets allowed in the museum but the guard didn't seem to notice, heck no one noticed, save Mela and myself. I saw her visibly tense up, and her black and gold eyes widen. She grabbed my hand.

"Come on Krista, we're leaving," she said in a hushed and worried tone.

"But the tours about the start, and we'll get detention from-" I was cut off.

"No, we are leaving," I had never seen Mela this worried. The Chihuahua spotted us.

And it was grinning. Wait, grinning? Could Chihuahuas even grin? But there it was, stand a good 20 feet away, grinning. Mela stepped in front of me, twisting her red skull ruby ring like her life depended on it. She was glaring at the Chihuahua and it glared back...5 seconds...15 seconds... 30 seconds, and it launched.

Jumping straight off the ground, it grew about 10 feet; its jaws becoming huge, its teeth sharp and pointed, like freshly sharpened pencils of doom, and its mouth was dripping green foam. I knew right away that if it touched me, I'd be dead in a matter of seconds. His tail split into two, and when it landed, it was a giant monster about to rip us into dog chow.

The rest of the class was screaming, "It's a wild bear," and "We're going to die," was heard around the room. Mela looked annoyed, all previous fear forgotten.

"And it was turning out to be such a good day."

She rushed at it, her ring becoming a sword; she jumped to one side, and dodged its fire- wait FIRE? Mela came around towards its backside, and rolled forward all while I stood frozen. The monster lunged at me and I screamed, only giving it more satisfaction.

At this point, Mrs. Chester had fainted, along with half of the class; the other half had run deeper into the museum. I jumped out of the way of its lunge, and rolled to the side. He took his sights off of me and turned on Mela, I saw hew jump out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. She was slashed by his massive claws, I heard her piercing scream. The monster grabbed Mela, by the arm and dragged her in front of the T-Rex. It was about to make the final blow.

My world went black. I don't know what happened, but a sudden rush of energy surged through my body, a million and one needles sticking themselves into my skin. It felt amazing and terrifying at the same time. Whatever I did next wasn't in my control; I regained sight but what I did was not thought by my brain, it was like I could watch, but I was being controlled by an outside force.

I raised my left palm were my diamond tattoo was and I felt it burning. I blasted the monster, and at the same time set the T-Rex on fire, and it burst into a billon little dust pieces. I rushed over to Mela, still not in control of my body, or actions.

With the T-Rex still in flames behind me, I knelt down next to her and extended my hand over her body. I felt the burning sensation again, except I knew it would help Mela, so I wanted to do it and it didn't hurt as much as it did before. I mumbled a few words, not knowing what they were, and her body began to glow. Her dislocated shoulder relocated itself and her blood began to disappear. Her giant gash across her body mended its self and she regained conscious. Her black and gold eyes fluttered open, and the presence that controlled my body before, left. She looked at herself, then me.

"How did you-"

"I have no clue, it was this rush of energy and,-" I heard sirens in the distance. Mela looked at the T-Rex.

"How did- I'm not even gonna ask," she shook her head, smiling gently. She rose up off the ground with me steadying her.

"Mela, what was that thing," I asked.

"That, my young friend, was a Chimera, a monster from the Fields of Punishment, and you, my friend, are a demigod," she said, still smiling.

"A what," I said with concern.

"Let's get out of here and I'll explain everything, just know that from this point on, your life has just become 10 times more dangerous, and all the more fun," We left the museum. As we got to the side walk we heard a boom from inside, we could see from the now shattered windows, that the T-Rex had exploded. Mela and I looked at each other, smiles forming across our faces.

"Run," we said simultaneously.

We were two blocks away when the first police car showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, enjoy. **

* * *

**Krista's POV**

I stopped, panting hard. I saw that Mela looked like a mirror image of me. Her hair was frazzled and dirty unlike how it usually looked, smooth and well combed. I was no better, I was panting much harder then she, and I bet we looked about the same. It looked like we had been through hell and back, though our situation was pretty close. She looked around impatiently, like we were going to be attacked again. I think we had been running for about 30 minutes or so, I hadn't counted the times that we had stopped to catch our breath. I was thirsty, and the shock of what had happened hadn't set in, yet.

"What happened there Mela, Mela." She snapped her head around to look at me.

"We were attacked." She started running again, looking for something she raced up and down the street. I didn't understand what she was doing nobody was here. Not a single person, car, or shop. We were standing on the edge of an old country road, in the middle of nowhere. My brain sometimes did that. But we had just been in the city 30 minutes ago, at least I think.

"Weren't we just in the city, how long have we been running?" I asked Mela as she walked past me. "Back to my original question, I know we were attacked. What I want to know is, how did it happen, more importantly, why?" Mela sighed. She looked at me, her face was calm, but her black eyes sparked with frustration, and worry. That was another thing I could mysteriously do, I could tell what you were really feeling by looking at your eyes, like I was some sort of physic.

"Please stop asking questions Krista, we've been running for about two hours, we left the city about an hour ago. I know it's annoying, my mind does that too sometimes. As for your other questions, it's best if we save them till we get to camp." Shock finally set in, my knees buckled, and I stumbled, Mela caught me and set me gently on the ground.

My mind caught the last thing she said, _camp._ I've heard her talking about before, she would remain calm, but her eyes would light up zapping off energy, it seemed to be her favorite thing to talk about. She described it as the best place on earth. I asked her one time if I could see it, she paused, as if she wasn't sure, like I had to be special to go, but her voiced answer surprised me.

"One day Krista, maybe one day." She smiled at me, and noticeably changed the topic of the conversation, but I let it slide.

"We have to keep going Krista, we have a long way to go, I'll explain everything once we get to camp," she me her hand, I took it and she helped me up. And we once again continued down the country road, walking of course.

* * *

I'll ask you a question, is it possible to have every single, bad thing that could ever happen to you, take it and put it in a form of a monster. If you said yes, well I will confirm your suspicions, your're right. Mela and I had stopped to grab a snack at a small gas station on route, it was probably about 3 in the morning, we had taken a nap about an hour ago. Fatigue wrapped itself around my brain, and my bones. I wanted to continue in the morning, but Mela promised it was only about another 45 minute walk until we got to camp, I wondered how she knew that, it was like there was a homing radar in her brain that was giving her directions.

We approached the gas station well Mela approached I ran both of us were hungry, and were looking forward to getting some food, even if that meant we had to steal it. So be the life of a runaway. I ran to the door when we both noticed that there was nothing in the gas station, it was gutted both sighed in frustration, our stomachs grumbled there opinions as well. We started to walk away but we both heard a loud roar.

"Monster?" I asked weakly.

"Monster." She agreed.

Then the whole world was breaking in two, the ground rumbled and we both lost our footing. Mela got up first and we dashed into the forest behind the abandoned gas station. And here we are a whole thirty-five minutes later, running for our lives with a monster behind us, just our luck.

"Come on Krista, were almost there," she was ahead of me her hand gripped my wrist, I couldn't feel my fingers. She was practically dragging me through the undergrowth of the forest. I knew there meant camp, though, I had no stink'n clue how it was going to protect us from that, 20 foot, slimy green, evil, fire breathing- wait, FIRE BREATHING. The flames came at us like waves, burning everything in sight.

"UM...MELA, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IT'S **BREATHING FIRE **!" She looked back her eyes widening as wide as basket balls.

"Oh Styx," she yelled, lightning struck the sky. Storm clouds gathered around and poured down rain in bucket fills. Usually I would have been relived, considering the fire was quickly extinguished, but the rain only seemed to irate the thing further. It charged at us knocking down trees in the process, flipping them over like toothpicks, and creating footprints the size of olympic swimming polls in the muddy ground.

We came upon a clearing, it was large and there was a huge hill, the grass was up to my chest tickling the bottom of my chin. Mela's grip relaxed a bit but I still couldn't feel my fingers. The monster tumbled out of the forest dragging trees, trowing them around like he was lifting a pencil to swat away a fly. We ran even harder, covering ground faster than the monster but he was catching up, and fast.

I looked at her, she had her eyes closed I knew she was planning something I just had to wait. Her Eyes snapped open, they were black and determined, you could see the red around the edges of her eyes, time for action. She winked at me, but that's all it took, we were best friends, and with that single wink I understood her plan, and I braced myself for impact. She pushed me ahead, I crashed my head against the ground blurring my vision.

She spun around to take the monster head on she twisted her ring revealing her sword, I still really wanted to know what was going on, and why the monsters, or why monsters even exist in the first place, were attacking us. Mela had refused to tell me anything on the way here. I heard another roar and a scream, and that zapped me out of my thoughts.

The Giant Lizard thingy had Mela piercing its feet, but she wasn't doing much damage. The scales we as hard as rock, and she only managed to irate it. The monster was actually causing more damage to itself, than Mela was doing to it. He was trying, and horribly failing, to squish her with the trees but she stayed so close to his feet that the monster kept smashing his toes. Then, if it was possible, things got even stranger.

Several arrows started shooting at the monster, as well as almost thirty kids, appearing out of the forest, the attacked the monster with swords and... oh great more fire. I stumbled to my feet in order to help, and I remembered that I had no weapon. So I did what came natural, causing trouble. I took two sharp rocks from were I was standing and I placed them in my combat boots, a perfect fit. I snuck around the miniature army, and found the nearest tree to the freaky monster thingy.

The tree was about 30 feet tall, and I climbed the tree till I was about a bit higher than the monster's head. And I waited. Then I got my chance, the monster faced the tree I hiding in. Instinct took over from there, it was adrenaline rush, and it felt great. The branch I sat was long, so I took a running head start. I jumped off the tree branch and I curled my knees to my chest, like a canon ball. It was a double flip onto the monsters head and I landed it with ease, it helps when you get first place in advanced gymnastics, five years running.

From there I went into action I checked to make sure the rocks from the ground were still in my boots, they were. I climbed closer to the front of the monsters head, which wasn't easy. His hair was greasier than a pig covered in oil. And the smell, well to represent the point almost perfectly, a garbage dump smells better. I finally made it to the front of the head, the arrows were still flying, apparently no one had noticed me, yet.

I hung onto the monsters bangs, cringing of how dirty they were. I used them like monkey bars until I was right above his pig like nose. I dropped onto it like I could be standing on a balance beam, I bent down and slipped the two rocks out of my boots. I heard gasps from below, the monster followed the kids gazes, then he noticed me.

"Hi, nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving." I slipped into a split on the bridge of the monsters nose, everyone had stopped fighting they watched watched me, mouths on the ground. I took one rock and threw it into the monster's eye. I twisted my leg around so both legs were on the side the monster could still see on. I jumped with the stone in my hands and dug it into the monsters eye. This time the monster did scream, it was more like a roar though. I fell catching the edge of the monsters lip, I swung myself into a flip. I caught the monsters ripped and torn collar. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, egging me on. My combat boots pushed off the monsters collarbone and I released my grip on the shirts collar, and I did a backwards dive.

_'Thank God for gymnastics.'_

I twisted my body so I once agin was facing the monster, I was falling faster than I thought, some kids were screaming now. My last amount of adrenaline surged through my body. And that's when I did something stupid, lifesaving, but very stupid. I stuck out both of my hands grabbing onto the monsters belt, well it was kind of a belt, it was made of skeleton arms stuck together by spit and prayers. Once both my hand had a solid grip my left hand let go. I gripped the leg of monster and my other hand let go as well, my legs dangled down and with both of my hands wrapped around the leg of the monster. On my way down I yelled.

**"FIRE AT WILL." **The army seemed to snap out of their daze and drew their arrows and shot at the beast, that was still roaring from the rocks still in its eyes. Apparently the weak point of the monster was its elbows I felt the monster starting to disintegrate I was almost below 8 feet off the ground, so I jumped. A perfect landing. I looked behind me to see the monster was totally gone, and that all the kids were looking at me. I smiled nervously, and the crowd parted. And out came...

A centaur.

"And I thought my day was already weird enough." I said.

I fainted.

* * *

**Oh yay. a cliff hanger. So... how did everyone like that. Pleas review. If I get 6 reviews, I'll update in two weeks, (hopefully). Thanks you to...**

**.Bookworm2700**

**.WrathOFHades**

**.Rainbow Gumboots**

**.calamity11**

**.krisskross316**

**. The Daughter Of Deaths**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. I'm adding more characters into the story, so maybe yours will be next, please please please review, and if you don't mind maybe tell your friends about the story, because if I don't get more people reading this, I'll just have to discontinue the story. *People appear with pitchforks* Ha ha ha ha *Smiles nervously* just kidding everyone.**

**15 minutes later **

**Please can someone release me from the stake, if I can't move I can't type. Seriously come- wait is that fire, OH COME ON. HELP !**

**_Signal lost..._**

**_*Somewhere in a pit* _**

***Waking up***

**At least they gave me a computer. Krista will you please do the disclaimer for me.**

_Sure Ember, Ahem... Ember does not own PJO, nor will she ever own it,_ **(Darn right I won't) **_Oh hush. We OC's are on loan from our rightful creators._

***sigh* As I will never own PJO, or HoO, i do not own ANY aspect that does rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Heck I'm not even a boy. On the other hand, I rightfully own the name; Saviors of Tomorrow. And you MUST as me to use it, if you don't I will hunt you down. Report you to the sight, and your account will be terminated. Now excuse me as I evilly laugh; MHWA HA HA HA HA HA HA Ha...**

_*Points figure to her ear and twirls it* _

**Enjoy the show**

_Do you do that every time?_

**Why yes, yes I do.**

* * *

**Krista's POV (The whole story is in her POV, so I won't be mentioning this from now on)**

I was laying in a forest, the thick underbrush consisting of pine needles and rocks pierced my skin. I opened my eyes, I was in a black sleeveless dress with black sandals. My dark brown hair was in a pony tail, with two naturally curled pieces hanging in front of my ears. I stood up shaking off the pine needles that had stuck to my dress and olive skin.

I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by fog but it only looked like the fog reached 10 feet in the air as I could see the limbs of the trees swaying in the wind. It was night and the only source of light came from the piercing full moon. I couldn't see any stars as there was storm clouds covering the rest of the sky. There was a large crack and the rain poured down from the sky. I could feel it run down my skin, but the clothes did not absorb it. I started to walk through the forest with no real aim.

I could feel the ground suddenly changing beneath my feet it was no long the pine needle undergrowth. It was hard and unforgiving asphalt. The nightmares I have kept hidden pushed themselves to the surface. The pain welled up inside me as tears threatened to fall. I stood frozen, on the side of the road, I could hear it. The screech, the same screech that has haunted my nightmares since I was only little.

The fog cleared but I knew it was still there, the rain was coming down in sheets, yet I could still see the scene play in front of my eyes, yet again. The black car which held my father, my step mom, myself, and my little brother and sister drove down the road at a careful speed. I was sleeping soundly in the backseat of the car, I couldn't have been more that three that day. My siblings which were only one slept soundly in the middle section. My father drove the car holding the hand of my step mom. We were coming back from dinner, and got caught in the storm.

I stood and watched helplessly as a semi-truck rounded the bend. The driver was drunk, and he veered off his side of the road pushing our car of the road. The truck continued to pass as our car rolled down the steep incline. A single tear rolled down my cheek, but you couldn't tell it apart from the rain drops that were already present on my face. The windows cracked and shattered, I could hear the wails of my twin brother and sister. My younger self awoke to the sound of the screaming and started to cry herself. Her wails grew louder and louder and a white light poured from the car.

I could no longer see the scene, the rain and the moon disappeared. I was standing alone on a white plane that seemed to stretch on forever. There was a sudden flash and I was blinded. Next thing I know, I was standing in the middle of a hospital, I could see the doctors and nurses rushing around. I was invisible to everyone, I couldn't speak and I couldn't move all I did was watch and listen.

Two stretchers rounded the bend, one carried my father and the other carried my step mother. There was a mask on her face and I could barely see her chest move. My father was in better condition, be he to had a mask on his face. The nurses rushed my father and step mother into a room, my feet moved over to the window. I saw the doctors as they hook up my step mother to an IV, and a heart monitor.

Her heartbeat was off the charts. It went faster and faster, the nurses tried to stable her, but nothing helped, finally the noise just stopped. The scene lost it's sound as I watched the doctors try to revive her. after about five minutes of trying they gave up. Two nurses had tears rolling down their cheeks. The head doctor held his head in despair.

My father was stable, his heart beat at a normal rate. He was soon moved to a different room. My eyes never left my step mother. The woman who treated me as her own daughter. I turned around to see myself on a stretcher, blood rolled from my cheeks. My hair was messy and my eyes were shut. The nurses gathered around to take care of me. In the corner of the room I saw a woman in a visitor chair, smile sadly. Tears rolled down her flawless cheeks, she sighed and left the hospital.

I saw my younger self awaken, she looked at the nurses and began asking them questions. They shook their heads as if they were afraid to tell me. I could hear two talking in the corner.

"I feel so bad for the young girl, and yet she doesn't understand a thing." That made my blood boil, just because I was young didn't mean that I didn't know hat was going on. I watched my younger self give up asking questions. The scene faded to black, I was on the plane again, but instead of white it was black. I couldn't see anything; tears were now streaming down my face. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, this dream had been longer that most. Sometimes it was just the crash scene, or it was just me waking up. But never had it been watching my step mother die in front of my eyes. Then it came.

The terrible laughter I had always feared, but something was different this time. It was louder, and nearer, almost as if right below my feet. Thunder cracked in the sky again and I saw that I was in a large field. The grass held no color and instead reflected the sky which was a dark grey. Thunder struck again, I jumped with fear. I had, had this dream many times before I knew what came next.

The ground started to sink all around me, and soon I was on a small plot of land no larger that six feet in diameter. The lightning struck the plot of land and the soil crumbled beneath my feet. I fell my dress streaming behind me. I made no sound as my mouth wouldn't open, I braced myself for the impact that I knew would never come. Then the ground rushed up to meet me. Wait this isn't right, this isn't supposed to happen. Right as I was going to hit the ground, everything faded back to black in casing me in my restless sleep.

* * *

_Did you really have to do that Ember, I don't like remembering that._

**Sorry Krista the viewers need some background info on you, and I'm trying my best NOT to make you look like a Mary Sue... *Krista and Ember Shiver simontainlously* **_  
_


End file.
